Fishermen have found it desirable to provide some kind of strike indicator that shows when a fish has struck the baited hook or lure. Many of these are cast into the water body with the baited hook or lure, and they float. These provide a visual indication if there is a tug on a portion of the fishing line depending from the lure. These require the fisherman to be attentive to the floating bobber.
Another type of strike indicator is attached to the fishing line underneath the fishing pole at a point between grommets on the fishing pole. These strike indicators are attached to the fishing line after the cast has been made. They indicate tension in the fishing line. In the absence of tension, they hang some distance below the fishing pole, but when the line becomes taught, they are pulled up toward the underside of the pole.
Many strike indicators presently available have electronic or electrical features, which indicate tension by lights or audible alarms. Strike indicators presently in the art have many clever features, but there is still a need for a strike indicator that is simple and easy to use, and which provides a highly noticeable indication that a fish is on the line, and does not require batteries.